


Fajerwerki

by Cold_Kiwi



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Kiwi/pseuds/Cold_Kiwi





	Fajerwerki

Dean wiedział. Był przekonany, że Cas też wie. Że czują do siebie coś więcej. 

Kochał Casa i nie mógł zaprzeczyć, gdy Sam o to zapytał. 

“To czemu nic z tym nie zrobisz?”, dodał wtedy Łoś. 

No właśnie? Czemu nie może zdobyć się na to, aby powiedzieć aniołowi _cokolwiek_? Albo by pocałować te spierzchnięte usta? 

 

Pierwsze pocałunki prawdziwej miłości rozpoczynają piękne historie pełne kolorowych fajerwerków.

A ich życie było horrorem pełnym śmierci i krwawych demonów.

 

To, co mieli, było cenniejsze od każdego pocałunku. I mogli to stracić. Lepiej nie tracić nic więcej. Utrata fajerwerków boli bardziej, niż nie posiadanie ich nigdy.


End file.
